pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Amethyst (Miyuki)
Midnight Amethyst is the masked version of Miyuki, which is worn so that Miyuki can have a semi-regular life when she doesn't want to deal with criminals. She's somewhat known through the region as the gym leader and a crime fighter. Biography Miyuki grew up with her younger sister, Naorie, in Adithan Town. Both of them got to raise their own Castform at a young age, but the two seemed to train them in different. Naorie trained hers to perform in contests while Miyuki trained in battles. The siblings were close growing up, but both had varied interests. Naorie was a very feminine girl while Miyuki has always been a tomboy. Naorie was very worried over Miyuki, who never took care of herself even then, and would always take care of her even though she was the younger sibling. A lot of Miyuki’s wardrobe at that age was clothing that Naorie made for her. Not always the best quality, but Miyuki would wear it anyway. Miyuki spent most of her town wondering down Route 3 and training her Castform and eventually catching herself a Kecleon. Regardless of the weather, she never was bothered by it much. Whether it was the heat or cold, she seemed to function perfectly well regardless. As she got older and the gym got more challengers, she would often find people struggling under the snow or intense heat. Every Pokémon or traveler in need that she ran across, there was no thinking twice about helping them. When Miyuki and Naorie were nine and ten, she made Miyuki a scarf that was better quality than anything else she had made before. It was a scarf that has was shaped like wings at the ends. It was much too large for her at the time, but Miyuki wore it anyway. She usually only wore it on the snowiest days to cover her face, but she wore it anyway. Many travelers who were assisted by her would often comment about the one with wings helping them out, and it became a sort of urban legend around Adithan Town. Miyuki found herself enjoying the secret identity and got Naorie to make a full costume out of it. For a few years, the rumour kept growing and Miyuki did with it. As more and more sorts of situations arose, she began to carry tools in her jacket to adapt to the situations as they happened. She taught herself survival tricks and ways to defeat both the heat and the cold in a pinch. When Miyuki was 14 she was caught in one of the harshest winters and was forced to take cover in the cave with her Pokémon and an old man. The two were forced to stay there for at least a day before they could make it back to town. However, when they returned to Adithan Town, Naorie was nowhere to be found. All that was left behind was her sisters Castform, who seemed to know nothing. In a panic, Miyuki fled to search the surrounding area of Adithan Town, but still couldn’t find her. This started her journey around Konah in search of her sister, trying to find Naorie. She would use her disguise to search for information, and along the way she caught more and more Pokémon, sticking with normal types throughout. Miyuki found them useful in a lot of aspects. By the time she returned to Adithan Town, she had a full party, the name as Midnight Amethyst, but no information. The current gym leader of the time approached Miyuki as she returned home and challenged her to a battle. It was a rather sudden battle in the middle of an intense rainstorm, but she managed to defeat him and his team. Instead of upset or neutral, the old man laughed with joy at her victory which was followed by asking her to become the next gym leader. Miyuki was about to deny it, but he began to explain all the connections a gym leader would have with police forces and powerful organizations. After thinking about it, she agreed, and that where she stayed for the rest of her life when she isn’t out helping places or searching for her sister. Personality Miyuki has an alter ego that is pretty well known (at least around Adithan) that goes by Midnight Amethyst, or just Amethyst for short. They aren’t a separate personality, but just a mask that she wears to keep her real identity hidden when she’s investigating for her sister or dealing with crime. It helps keep Miyuki safe and gives her more downtime when people are searching for the gym leader. The roleplayers will be able to know that there are two separate people, but few characters (to start the roleplay at least) will know the connection. As it is, only gym leaders and anyone of a higher rank of Miyuki will probably know. Miyuki usually wears the mask of Amethyst, and her personality slightly varies when she’s out of her mask. When she’s at the gym or doing anything she considers to be work related, the mask will be on. Regardless of whether the mask is on or not, she will usually keep a cool and calm demeanor. There is not usually a lot of heavy emotions shown, but she is far from emotionless at the same time. The emotions she shows are dulled down versions of what she usually feels. Since she often deals with dangerous situations around Adithan Town, it’s important that she’s able to keep her cool. When she’s alone, or thinks she’s alone, she will often let out these emotions she feels. It also takes a lot for her to get annoyed and she shows kindness to most people. She’ll do anything she possibly can to help someone. She’s usually quite good at keeping what bothers her hidden, but she has an extreme fear of ghosts that is a struggle to keep hidden. Miyuki is hardly found sleeping or taking any sort of rest. She spends almost all of her time helping the people of Adithan Town and the region as well as her gym. Every waking moment of hers is spent on saving people, or would be if she had her way. On top of not sleeping, she doesn’t take the time to take care of herself properly. Unless it’s shoved in her face or she’s on the brink of starvation, she doesn’t eat much. Instant food is her favourite for this reason, since it’s quick and easy. Miyuki, even though technically her real face, is hardly shown off and not many people know who Miyuki is or her relation to Amethyst. She finds it useful when she wants to hide away from her duties so she can help people without the gym trainers getting on her about it. Without her mask though, Miyuki is a more laid back and shows more of her emotions. Although it seems she doesn’t take most of the duties of her gym seriously, she doesn’t let her personal duties get in the way of gym battles unless the situation is a crisis. She is very prepared for any situation and has self-taught herself on many survival techniques. Miyuki is certainly the type of person you’d want to be stuck in an emergency with. Inside her pockets and jacket she usually has a variety of items from small tools to snacks. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Castform: Miyuki's starter that she's had since a child and before she became Midnight Amethyst. The two have been through everything together. At times when Miyuki is stubborn at admitting how she feels, Castform is often there to make decisions that she's too shy to make. Other Pokémon: ♂ Kecleon: He was the first Pokemon Miyuki caught on her own just outside of Adithan Town. The two have been together almost as long as she's been with Castform, but all three have been together most of Miyuki's life. Kecleon is a bit of a prankster and together with Ditto, the two pull off a lot of chaos in the gym and Adithan. ♀ Spinda: Spinda was caught in the mountains of the Safari Zone. Miyuki remembers just outside the zone there was some guy selling her 'dogs and making jokes about her dizzy Pokemon, but she loves Spinda regardless. The Pokemon is always dizzy but enjoys cheering people up with its odd dancing. It has an insatiableappetite however and is always trying to pawn off food from others. ♀ Audino: When Miyuki forgets to take care of herself, Audino takes the lead role to make sure she does. She's always making sure that Miyuki sleeps and eats at all times. Her primary role on Miyuki's team is to heal any injured people or Pokemon on the road. Audino was obtained as an egg that Miyuki received as a gift from a town, so she's been with Miyuki her whole life. She can't help but look up to Miyuki as a mother. Ditto: Miyuki was attempting to catch a Pokemon she had wanted for a while. She was truly excited when she caught a Buneary, but when she checked the Pokemon, there was disappointment when she had caught a Ditto instead. Now though she really loves her Ditto and is one of her favourites to send out in battle. When she's walking around without her mask, quite often Ditto will be hanging out on her shoulder transformed into a different Pokemon. Ditto has a sense of humour that Miyuki doesn't usually appreciate. ♂ Smeargle: Smeargle was adopted from The Shelter that Tiel runs. The shy Pokemon was clinging to Miyuki when it would hardly look at anyone else, and she couldn't just leave it behind. He's hardly used in gym battles but he's probably one of her more powerful Pokemon due to his wide move range. Smeargle is a lot less social then Miyuki's other Pokemon and dislikes talking to anyone but her or her other Pokemon. Image Gallery artflow_201509100041.png AmethystPSS.png MiyukiPSS.png MiyukiRegular.png MoreMiM!1.png ResolueKnightM!.png Imported piskel.gif artflow_201512291947.png